Domo Animate
DomoAnimate, or stylized as Domo Animate, was an animation/video-sharing website powered by GoAnimate for Domo Nation.com. This particular site enabled users to publish custom GoAnimations with very funny featuring characters from the Domo shorts. Characters from original GoAnimate themes such as Cartoon Classics, Monster Mayhem, Festive/Seasonal, and Stick Figures were also included. In August of 2014, the admins of GoAnimate announced that the DomoAnimate site would shut down on September 15, 2014 and all the DomoAnimate videos and accounts would be deleted. New Features Unlike GoAnimate, this site included the following features: Slideshow Creator A user has the ability to import any desired picture(s) to the Domo Slideshow creator. The pictures would then serve as the main characters in his/her videos. If any users are stuck, a tutorial is provided. Enable Copies On Domo Animate you could enable copies on your animations, this was removed from GoAnimate in 2011 for unknown reasons Domo Animate Exclusive Items/Assets Below this paragraph, is a complete list of all Domo Animate exclusive characters/backgrounds/props/etc. Characters '''Domo (どーも くん): '''The main character of his franchise. He has supposedly "hatched from an egg" according to eyewitnesses. He has a large, saw-toothed mouth that is locked wide open. His favorite food is a meat and potato stew known to many as Nikujaga (肉じゃが); his least favorite foods however, are apples. He usually communicates by producing low-pitched noises that apparently, his friends can understand. Age: 16 (in Domo Looking Rice 2) '''Usajii (うさじい): '''This rabbit (who's name is a pormanteau of the japanese words Usagi Rabbit and Jii Man/Grandpa) is Domo's wise, old companion. He disregards new technologies or technological advances to the point where he doesn't own a telephone. His favorite food is carrots. Age: 70 (in Domo Animate main page) '''Tashanna/Ta-Chan (たーちゃん): '''She's a weasel who aspires to be a fashion model in Toyko. She is always invested in technology (tvs, phones, games, you name it). This character has a "weaselly accent" in English-language versions of Domo shorts (whereas in Japanese versions, she doesn't). She also ends her sentences in "y"s (in English versions) and "chi"s (ち) (in Japanese versions). Age: 17 '''Bear Boy/Kogumagoro (こぐまゴロー): '''This friend of Domo's is your typical timid Moon Bear cub. He enjoys playing baseball. '''Maya and Mario/Shinobu and Morio (しのぶ and もりお): '''Maya and her child Mario are two bats who live in a dark cave in the Domo world. Maya suffers from Alcoholism. Her favorite foods consist of seasonal treats while her least favorite foods are those containing alcohol. Her child Mario's favorite food is Japanese-style Tomato spaghetti while his least favorite food is shiitake mushrooms. '''Hungry Bear (はらぺこぐま): '''This bear is quite large and powerful, but cannot take advantage of his strength due to his constant hunger. * 2014-08-12 211100.png|Domo 2014-08-12 211117.png|Mr. Usaji 2014-08-12_211131.png|Tashana 2014-08-12_211148.png|Maya and Mario 2014-08-12_211207.png|Bear Boy 2014-08-12_211231.png|Hungry Bear Backgrounds/Props 2014-08-12_205335.png|Generic Domo background 2014-08-12_210800.png|Map of Japan 2014-08-12_210828.png|Serene Forest (Daytime) 2014-08-12_210849.png|Serene Forest (Nighttime) 2014-08-12_210913.png|Tashanna's House 2014-08-12_210927.png|Domo's House 2014-08-12_211012.png|Domo's House (POV shot) Domo Animate Background 1.png|Plains (Daytime) Domo Animate Background 3.png|Plains (Nighttime) Domo Animate Background 2.png|Background of Space Prop Set 1.png|First Set of DomoAnimate exclusive props Prop Set 2.png|Second Set of DomoAnimate exclusive props Layout The site sadly, has retained the same layout from when it was first launched. Here's proof: ndel Category:GoAnimate Admins Category:Animation Software Category:Sites